A Distributed Antenna System (DAS) is a network of spatially separated antenna nodes connected to a common node via a transport medium that provides wireless service within a geographic area or structure. Common wireless communication system configurations employ a host unit as the common node, which is located at a centralized location (for example, at a facility that is controlled by a wireless service provider). The antenna nodes and related broadcasting and receiving equipment, located at a location that is remote from the host unit (for example, at a facility or site that is not controlled by the wireless service provider), are also referred to as “remote units.” Radio frequency (RF) signals are communicated between the host unit and one or more remote units. In such a DAS, the host unit is typically communicatively coupled to one or more base stations (for example, via wired connection or via wireless connection) which allow bidirectional communications between wireless subscriber units within the DAS service area and communication networks such as, but not limited to, cellular phone networks, the public switch telephone network (PSTN) and the Internet. A DAS can thus provide, by its nature, an infrastructure within a community that can scatter remote units across a geographic area thus providing wireless services across that area.
A DAS having a digital transport for the downlink and uplink transport signals sent between the host unit and the remote units has many advantages over a DAS having an analog transport. Digitizing the downlink and uplink RF signals, however, may introduce unwanted effects into the RF signal.